The Fusion Warriors!
by MelodicalMike
Summary: It's been a calm millennium for the Earth; but when a new threat rises to claim the world as their own, three heroes will step up, along with their friends, to face the darkness. 3 warriors of heart, power, and love. Fusion Activate! Accepting OC's!
1. The Gate

Fusion Warriors

Chapter 1

The Gate

* * *

><p><em>Dear Journal,<em>

_It's been about seventeen years since the world was plummeted into chaos; that's what my brother says, at least. _

_Anyways, today was a pretty good day, I suppose. We've been living here in our reclaimed Celadon City for a while now _

_and everyone seems to be doing well. Due to this being Kanto's biggest city, we've got everything we need here. We all _

_decided to bunker down and make our living quarters the underground of the old Game Corner. I wonder why there's so _

_many posters with "R" written all over them… Anyways, it's getting tougher and tougher to lead this brigade with my _

_brother though… There are so many survivors to take care of and we can only do so much. Anyways, sometimes I just _

_wish I could- Ugh, my brother is yelling at me to come upstairs. It sounds like there might be trouble at one of the gates _

or something… Another sleepless night… FML...

_Coltraine "Colton" Anderson_

* * *

><p>Coltraine got out of his bed and groggily stumbled over to his closet. He reached into the back took out a blue tank top and a black pair of pants from their hangers and slipped them on. He then eyed over at his journal and carefully slipped it into his pillow case. Looking around, Coltraine's room, as everyone else's, was small cubicle as if similar to that of a small cubicle of a big office corporation. The cubicle did not offer much space, just enough room for his bed, night stand, closet, and drawer.<p>

He peered his head out of the cubicle and looked deeply down the hallway at the small flickers of light illuminating from people's night lights. He took a deep breath and proceeded to walk down the hallway. He took quick glimpses of each cubicle as he slowly passed by them. In one, he saw a mother holding her new born child, but a detestable fragrance wafted from her room. At a closer look, the small newborn seemed pale and unresponsive to the mother stroking it's head. In another, he saw a small boy, Rex, writing in his journal. He was slumped over on his bed, scratching his arm.

Suddenly, Coltraine's nose was bewildered by the divine scent of cookies wafting from a nearby cubicle. He turned around and followed the divine scent to a cubicle, Ms. O'Dea's cubicle. He slipped his head in and grinned; she invited him in.

"Hiya, Ms. O'Dea, making cookies again?" Coltraine asked as he tossed himself onto her bed and sprawled out.

"Why, yes I am!" she smiled. "I'm making them for Rex down the hall."

Coltraine looked up and over at her and with a confound look, he asked "How come?"

Ms. O'Dea hung her head in melancholy and said "While you and Alex were out, a few of the trainers found the remains of his parents... It's sad to lose your parents at that age, you know?"

Coltraine sat up and scratched his head. "Yeah, I do. Mine died before I really got to form a memory about them... At least Rex knew his..." He looked down and tried to choke back a few tears; he shook his head and looked up at Ms. O'Dea. "Hey, Ms. O'Dea, have you seen my brother anywhere?"

Ms. O'Dea turned her head and thought for a second. "Last time I saw him, he was heading upstairs."

Coltraine nodded and picked himself up off her bed and began to walk out of the cubicle. "Thanks, Ms. O'Dea. Hey, tell Alex to save some cookies and wait up for me if he can."

Ms. O'Dea smiled with nodded in agreement.

Coltraine took his leave, returning to the hallway and reaching a column of stairs. He proceeded to walk up them when he heard a shout behind him from one of the old men.

"God dammit, Candice, just throw out that thing already, it's stinking up the whole place!"

His yell was followed by Ms. Candice responding with "Until you've had a child in your arms, you can't tell me to let go of mine!"

Coltraine omitted the rest of the yelling and once again began to proceed up the stairs. Once reaching the top, the game room, he saw his brother fidgeting with an overturned slot machine.

Coltraine walked up behind him and asked "What're you doing?"

Alex, startled, dropped a big monkey wrench on his toe. He hollered out in pain, his voice cracking, as Coltraine stood there chuckling. Alex looked up and glared with gall at his brother.

"You're my older brother... I thought you were supposed to be made of tougher stuff than me!" Coltraine chuckled out loud.

With a swift and precise motion, Alex coiled to his feet and delivered an agonizing punch to Coltraine's stomach, causing him to fall over in pain and grief.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked his little brother tauntingly.

"Screw you..." Coltraine gasped and pulled himself to his feet, using the the overturned slot machine as a support.

Alex walked over to his brother and tugged him outside by the arm. As the two opened the doors, they were greeted by a harsh, abnormal wind that sent chills down every part of Coltraine's spine. Alex stuck his finger in his mouth, lubricated it with spit, and stuck it into the air. He felt the wind breeze past his finger, going in the right direction.

"Looks like it's alright for us to fly." Alex commented as he reached into his pocket and pulled a Pokeball. With a mighty throw, he disengaged his Drifblim from the Pokeball and quickly grabbed on to its yellow-tipped limbs and was blown away by the winds down the eastern road. Coltraine looked up and sighed at the dark and depleted sky and thought to himself:

_"I wonder what color the sky was before all of this happened... Before the Great Disaster..."_

Coltraine reached into his pocket and took out a Pokeball. With a flick of his wrist, he threw the Pokeball, disengaging his Braviary from his Pokeball. Whom of which, quickly swept down in front of Coltraine. He moved his foot back and hurled himself onto Braviary's back; the two flew off down the eastern road into the dark, chilling wind.

The gloomy, chilling wind struck the two boy's faces as they flew off into what seemed like the night, but was impossible to tell. The dark wind reeked of horrible, foul stenches that now and again made the two boys gag and choke back their vomit. The sky was dark and empty of stars. It provided near to no light for the two travelers as they flew down the eastern path; the two were forced to rely on Drifblim's small, but bright electrical discharges.

"It's been so long since I've been out of the base…" Coltraine whispered to himself as he looked down at the wreckage that was Celadon City. He gazed at the scorched trees and barren soil, the demolished buildings and homes, and the hordes of dead bodies which filled the air with the stench similar to rancid meat sprinkled with the cheapest of perfumes. "_This is no place for a kid to live…_" he thought to himself.

The two passed by a rather odd-looking house. Coltraine, leaning his head over Braviary's side, looked down at it. He saw that it had a red roof with a big Poké Ball design on the front of it.

"Those are what they call Pokémon Centers," Alex commented. Coltraine looked up in confusion at Alex's asinine banter. "They were used to restore trainer's Pokémon back to full health if they were sick or injured in a battle." Coltraine sighed at Alex and fired a look of nihilism at him.

"That'd be too easy; it's like asking 'Hey, we're gonna put all of our Pokémon here in this one spot, don't bomb us or anything!'" Coltraine yelled with an ominously merry tone in his voice. Alex awkwardly turned his head in the other direction and spotted two trainers down on the ground huddled around a dead body.

Braviary began to swoop down to the two trainers. Alex retired his Drifblim back to the Poké Ball and with precision, fell onto Braviary's back. The mighty bird Pokémon waved its majestic, red wings and landed. The two boys jumped off the bird Pokémon's back and met their feet with the ground. Coltraine looked up and brushed his hand alongside the bird's wings and rubbed them softly. The two boys walked up to the trainers and greeted them.

"Hey Benjamin and Megan, what're you two up to?" Alex asked.

Megan hung her head; her long, silky blonde hair fell over her right eye. She looked up and told the two: "We found Rex's father's remains."

Coltraine sighed and looked down.

"If it weren't for the scar on his face, we would never have recognized him." Benjamin said. He wiped his long, black hair from his cold black eyes and sulked.

Coltraine looked up at the dead body and examined it. The man had what looked to be a blue hoodie on, but was nearly impossible to tell due to the scorch marks covering his body. He knelt down next to the decapitating piece of flesh and nearly gagged at the overwhelming stench. He saw that the man had a horrified, scared look on his face as if something had caught him by surprise. He looked up and saw that the man's eyes were empty and grey. Looking down a little bit, he saw that the man's nose was completely missing, as were his lips and two front teeth. Coltraine cringed at the sight of the man's face; he then looked down and saw a little glimmering object protruding from the man's pocket. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed that the other three were preoccupied with mindless banter. He took his chance and reached into the man's pocket and gripped his hand around a small, circular object and pulled it out. From out of the pocket, Coltraine noticed it was a small, yellow-colored ring with a black garnet engraved in the tip. He snuck the small ring into his pocket and stood up.

Braviary began shrieking and squawking, flailing its wings about whipping up massive whirlwinds that nearly blew away the four trainers. Coltraine, resisting the wind, ran over to Braviary and ran his fingers along the bird's face. This, seemingly unorthodox action, seemed to calm down the distraught bird enough for Coltraine to ask what was wrong.

"Ike, what's the matter?" Coltraine asked.

Braviary pointed his large wing at down the eastern road at the gate. There were flames towering up to the sky and dancing like wild gypsies in the night.

"Something's wrong at the eastern gate tower! Megan, Benjamin, I need you two to go back to the shelter and make sure everyone is okay and patrol the western gate tower, got it?"

The two teenagers nodded and ran down the road. Alex hopped onto Braviary and yelled at Coltraine:

"Come on, we've got to go put out those flames!"

Coltraine nodded and hopped onto Braviary. Taking one last look at the dead man, the bird Pokémon flapped his wings and took off down the road.

Upon reaching the gate, the two boys jumped off the Pokémon and landed on the ground. Coltraine retired Ike back to the Poké Ball and looked on with his brother at the horrible flames. The flames had completely shrouded the building, feasting on the wood and bricks that supported it, devouring and overflowing itself in every crack and crevice it could find. The heat from the wildfire made the two boys break out into an immediate sweat.

As the two wiped the sweat off their faces and the smoke from their eyes, Alex tapped Coltraine and pointed at the blazing inferno. Coltraine rubbed his eyes and took out a Poké Ball and disengaged a Mudkip from it.

"Alright, Kipster, douse these flames with Water Pulse." Coltraine said groggily as if he were trying to fight off sleep.

Kipster flung himself into the air and released a small bullet of compressed water that when hit the ground, exploded into an outward shockwave of water that doused the flames all around it.

Alex, wildly fanning the smoke away from his face, walked over to the scorched tower and began sifting through the ashes.

"What're you doing?" Coltraine said as he looked over to his brother. He coughed and responded:

"Trying to find what made this fire." He said. He dug wildly with his hands, flinging ash and dirt everywhere until he came across a green hump with hole in the middle of it. The placed his hand over it and felt a warm heat wave emanating from it.

Suddenly realizing what it was, Alex jerked away from the small hump just in time to see it explode with magma. A small Pokémon, a Numel, crawled out from the ashes with a bunch of others following it. The small Pokémon quickly surrounded the two boys causing them to back into each other. Alex called out his Marshtomp from his Poké Ball; he quickly responded and disengaged himself out from the Poké Ball and dashed in front of Alex.

The two boys, back to back, grabbed each other's hands. A wonderful, magnificent blue aura surrounded the two of them and their Pokémon.

Together, both of the boys called out:

"Whirlpool!"

The two aquatic Pokémon shot a bullet of water in the air that quickly shot down at the two boys and engulfed them. Hitting the ground, the bullet exploded into an enormous wave of water that began to circulate around the entire area, creating a massive whirlpool that engulfed all of surrounding Numel.

From the water, Alex cried out:

"Marshtomp, use Blizzard!"

Marshtomp screamed from deep down in the water and spun its body around and whipped a massive, bone-chilling Blizzard attack that froze the once raging whirlpool into a magnificent ice sculpture.

Kipster, breaking free from the ice, slammed his tail onto the exterior of the frozen sculpture. The impact from his tail caused cracks to consume the beautiful ice sculpture; as the cracks spread throughout the sculpture, they grew smaller and more precise. Kipster slammed his tail into the ice sculpture, this time causing into shatter into millions of pieces.

The two boys emerged under the shattered ice as did Alex's Marshtomp. Both of the boys were shivering; their aura faded away.

"L-Looks like w-w-we still have s-s-s-some work to d-d-do on that at-t-tack, don't we?" Alex said as he let go of Coltraine's hand.

"Y-Y-Yeah, we do." Coltraine smirked as his Mudkip jumped up into his arms. "Good job, Kipster. Your Rock Smash has gotten way more powerful than before."

An ominous clapping could be heard…

"Very impressive…" A horrible, dark voice said.

Coltraine twitched and looked around restlessly.

The voice chuckled eerily and scoffed.

Alex gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"It's a shame you broke my toys though… Looks like I'll need to find some new ones…" the voice uttered.

"Who's there?" Coltraine yelled into the skies.

"Show yourself, monster!" Alex uttered. Streaks of red liquid fell down his wrist from his clenched fist. He gripped his fist so tight; his fingernails had dug into his skin.

"Monster?" The voice asked astonishingly surprised.

"Yeah, you heard him! Come on out!" Coltraine yelled. His body was trembling with fear. He backed into his brother and reached down for his hand, but only felt a thick, warm liquid on his brother's arm.

"Why, I am certainly no monster of any sort…" The voice said displeasingly.

Coltraine gritted his teeth; tears began to well up in his eyes.

Alex could feel his brother's short and staggered breaths as they made his body tremble.

Marshtomp and Kipster both stood their ground, growling in opposite directions.

Suddenly, the area went pitch-black. The darkness surrounded them and not a thing could be seen. Blinded by the overtaking dark, Coltraine screamed out in agony. Alex whipped around and swung his fist. He could feel it connecting with the palm of a hand.

The darkness abruptly dissipated.

Coltraine looked over to see his brother's fist being stopped by a woman in brown cloaks and a hood, completely covering her face; there was blood spattered on the ground which leaked off of Alex's arm. He looked around to see they were completely surrounded by women in horrifying cloaks of the same manner.

Alex and the woman jumped back.

"You again… Where do you get off scaring my little brother like that?" Alex yelled.

"Just the devil herself trying to have some fun." The woman uttered. The other women surrounding them rejoiced in a loud, ear-splitting cackle that made Coltraine cuff his ears.

The cackling stopped.

"Coltraine, I want you to go home. It's too dangerous here for you." Alex said abruptly in a stern voice.

"B-But I can help you though! You saw how strong Kipster's Rock Smash was! We can take all of them!" Coltraine said. Kipster hid between Coltraine's leg, shivering and whimpering.

"Look at you, you're a wreck. You can't even stop crying." Alex scoffed.

"But I- I can help!"

Alex looked into his brother's deep, and terrified baby-blue eyes and said "All right, you can stay. Go ahead and fuse with Mudkip; this will be a tough battle."

"Really?" Coltraine's tears immediately disappeared with a smile hope. He looked over at Kipster and a light suddenly shone from his chest. The two arose in the air with streaks of light shooting from their chest until they were both enveloped by a blinding light.

Suddenly, a body fell and landed on the ground as the light went away. The figure stood up in a fighting stance; he had Kipster's top fin and also the two fins from his cheek on his. Coltraine chuckled and said "You're fini-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Alex swooped behind Coltraine. With a Brick Break attack, he hit Coltraine in head. The boy fell over; Kipster left the boy's body with an enveloping light and was automatically retired to his Pokeball.

Alex reached into his pocket and disengaged his Kirlia from one of his Pokeballs. Alex looked down at Kirlia and he immediately knew what to do. Without a word, the short, majestic-looking Pokemon grabbed the boy and teleported away.

The women standing before Alex chuckled.

"Now, now, that was a bit rash, don't you think?" one of them said.

"I did what I had to do." Alex scowled.

The women suddenly faded away, all except for one.

"Now if you just turned him over to my care, he wouldn't have had to go through that." The woman said.

"Like I'd ever, I know what you are. You'd do awful things to him."

"… You know what he is and you're still protecting him?"

"You look me in the eye and tell me you don't see a little kid when you look at him." Alex folded his arms and gritted his teeth.

"All I can see in him is an abomination, one suited only for darkness." The woman said.

"You've always been after him… Why not just me instead?" Alex asked.

"You're too easy. I'd lose the game if I did that." The woman carelessly scoffed.

"Game? What game?"

"You see, me and Jake have a little game we're playing. It's called, 'Who can catch the Fusion Crystal first?'"

Alex gasped and backed away in fear at the woman's words.

"You guys are awful!" He said.

"You can't protect him forever, you know that."

"Shut up!"

"Awww, what's the matter? Can't stand the truth?" The woman smiled.

"... That boy, he's my baby brother. Even if I die, I'll always protect him; I love him." Alex growled.

"Fusion Entities like us… We're powerful beyond belief. We've been given a blessing. You're just like the rest of us, except too weak to handle himself."

"I'm nothing like you. We may be of the same race, but we _are __**not **_by any means the same! Neither is my brother!" Alex growled. He reached for his Marshtomp's hand and a bright light suddenly enveloped the two.

The light exploded into a shower of blue, falling specks of light. Underneath the falling specks of light stood Alex, with all three of his Marshtomp's fins and his orange ones on his cheeks.

"Fusion is a blessing, but you use it in the worst of ways. It ends here, now, Maris. You're never getting my brother." Alex began to walk towards the woman.

"Always so overprotective, but yet still so ignorant. You can't protect him if you're not here to…"

"W-What?" Alex stopped walking and took a few steps back.

The woman held out her hand and from underneath her hood; her ghastly smirk could be seen.

"So long, Alex Anderson."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Remember to keep submitting those OC's! The form for it can be found in my forums! There's a link to it on my profile!<em>**

****P.S. I realize this is just a merge of the first and second original chapters. (This does not count as a new chapter for this week)


	2. The Memories, Both Old And New

Fusion Warriors

Chapter 2

The Memories, Both Old And New

"Not this time!" Alex cried out as he immediately grabbed Maris's hand in his and began to crush it. "You're never getting my brother" Alex growled at her.

Maris screamed in pain and agony as her hand was crushed by the boy. Suddenly, she pulled him in and slapped him vigorously and repeatedly across the face with Force Palm. She raised her hand and with a final smack, sent Alex flying into an already destroyed building. The remains crumbled down upon him in a column of destruction.

As the smoke cleared, a faint laugh could be heard. The laughter got louder and louder until finally, it sounded as if someone had heard the best joke of their life the laughter was so loud and bold; it was Alex. He stood there, blood leaking from his mouth, just laughing. He spat out a tooth and laughed even harder!

"What's so funny, kid?" Maris said as she shook her hand, trying to get feeling back on it.

Alex looked at her with burning eyes of energy and amusement said,

"My kid-brother hits harder than you!" Alex fell over, holding his sides and laughing.

Maris held up her hand which began to turn purple as her skin slopped with goop and gunk. Alex covered his nose as a horrifyingly putrid smell wafted through the air.

"Mother of Arceus! Did you fart?" Alex yelled as he started to laugh again.

"Let's see if you find this funny, stupid little kid. Sludge Bomb!" Maris shot chunks of hardened sludge that careened Alex in the face. She lowered her hand and as the smoke cleared, there stood Alex with clumps of hardened sludge completely covering his face. His hands twitched as he reached for his face; Maris clenched her fist and the clumps began to glow bright until they suddenly exploded.

A column of smoke rose from the site.

Suddenly, Alex appeared behind Maris and said,

"That wasn't very funny" in a growling tone.

The two jumped away from each other and were now standing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Why do you want my brother so bad, Maris?" Alex asked as he scratched his head.

Maris scoffed and smiled.

"Are you-?"

"Hm?"

"Are you a pedophile? Oh, that's just sick!"

Maris slapped face-palmed her head in disgust and frustration at Alex's claims.

"I mean, I know he's cute and all, but he's just thirteen!"

Maris groaned. "Are you familiar at all with what the Fusion Crystal?"

"Duh, of course I am. That's the one with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, right?"

Maris groaned again in discontent. "No, you fool. The Fusion Crystal is what allows us all to fuse. Those who are said to absorb it become all powerful."

Alex looked up and over at Maris and scoffed. "Tch. So what does that have to do with anything?"

Maris smiled once again and cackled at Alex's question. "I want it."

"Let me guess, so you can rule the world and blah, blah, blah… Save it, lady. I used to read comics, I know your type. All you want to do is rule the world so you can feel all powerful and important. Let me guess, you were raped and abused as a child and now you're mad at the world for making you feel helpless all the time, am I correct?" Alex smirked and folded his arms.

A long silence fell over the two.

…

Finally, a horrifyingly atrocious and corrupted cackle broke the silence.

"You couldn't be more wrong, my boy. _I wish to destroy it!_"

Alex stepped back a little bit; a bead of sweat ran down from his head to his cheek as he gulped back down his dismayed lunch. "Y- You want to destroy it? What good would you get out of that?"

"This world… It's too… What's the word? Boring, that's it. This world is too boring. We've already destroyed too much of it; it's practically a waste. How you and your puny little brigade have survived this long confounds our minds."

"Wait, 'we've'? Oh wait, that's right, Jake Williams." Alex scoffed. "You can stop hiding now, pussy."

A man in an overcoat and hood walked from out of a shadowy vortex and stood next to Maris.

"How did you know I was lurking in the shadows?" Jake asked with actual curiosity.

Alex's eye twitched slightly and he said,

"_I could SMELL your foul, dark odor and quite frankly I think you need a shower" _Alex said as he readied himself in his fighting stance.

"My, my… That hurt." Jake said as he put his hand over his chest and laughed.

"No matter what you do, nothing will stop us from achieving our goal." Maris said.

"Wait a second…" Alex paused and stood up in his normal stance. "You said you wanted the Fusion Crystal to destroy the world, right?"

"Yes, that is true." Jake said.

"Then what does this have to do with my brother?"

The two cackled and laughed hysterically.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Alex said as he growled.

The two kept laughing and laughing.

A mysterious blue aura began to envelop Alex. "Speak, damn you two!" He yelled as he charged at Maris and slapped her in the face with an Aqua Tail attack. The force of the attack echoed in the dark wind as Maris stood there, unscathed. Alex stood there, his body slightly shivering with fear and his mouth open in awe.

"Now that you know we're serious… Are you ready to listen?" Maris asked.

Alex calmed down and took a few steps back. He unfused with his Marshtomp who was automatically retired into his Poké Ball. "Yes, I am ready to listen" Alex said. "Now what does my brother have to do with any of this?"

Maris chuckled. "Jake, why don't you tell him?"

Jake also chuckled. "Gladly. You see, many years ago, a meteor passed through this world's atmosphere, a day before the Great Disaster actually. Upon entering, your brother's DNA somehow came into contact with it."

"I- I get it now… That day…"

* * *

><p><em>A younger Coltraine and Alex lay out in a bed of flowers under a dark, starry night.<em>

"_Hey Coltraine?" Alex turned over to him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What do you think is out there, in the sky, in space?"_

"_I dunno, maybe there's some candy for us. I'm hungry." Coltraine giggled._

"_No, I'm serious! Like, what's really out there? I've always wondered."_

"_You know what? Me too." Coltraine agreed._

"_Maybe there's some more Pokémon..." Alex smiled._

"_You know what I don't get?" Coltraine said._

"_What?"_

"_Why there's so many disagreements in the world…"_

"_What do you mean?" Alex asked._

"_Well, I mean, just look at TV these days… There's always someone fighting, whether it's normal people, or people like the president or even the Republicans and Democrats… I understand everyone has different views, but are they really worth fighting about?"_

"_I see your point… We all share the same sky, same air… We're all connected somehow." Alex rolled back over and looked up at the sky._

"_If we can share this world, the same sky and air, something that's so important… How come we have to disagree over the smallest things?" Coltraine looked up._

"_Maybe we're all looking at what's different, rather than looking at what's the same… Maybe if we stop focusing on the different stuff and start focusing on what we have that's similar… This world could be a better place…"_

"_Those are my thoughts exactly." Coltraine agreed._

_A big shooting star whipped through the sky._

"_Hey, look Alex, a shooting star!" Coltraine pointed out as he followed it with his finger._

"_You saw it first, you get the first wish." Alex smiled._

"_Alright then…" Coltraine closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Got it!"_

"_Well, out with it!" Alex said._

"_I wish that… I wish that no matter what happens, I'm always with you, my big brother."_

"_Coltraine…"_

"_Hey, c'mon, what's your wish?" Coltraine turned over and looked at Alex._

"_I wish that no matter where we are, we're always together. So we can always go through an entire bag of cookies while we watch the sunset on our roof… So we can always crack jokes about stupid things… So we can always laugh and share our feelings with each other… So we can always be together…"_

"_Oh, Alex…" A tear rolled down Coltraine's cheek._

_Alex smiled as a tear also ran down his cheek. _

_Coltraine looked over at him and playfully punched him in the arm._

"_Hey, don't you go getting soft on me!"_

"_Hey, I'm not the one that cried first!"_

_The two boys laughed the night away under the stars._

* * *

><p>"We haven't watched the sunset together in years…" Alex hung his head and quietly sobbed.<p>

"Hm?" Maris looked over at him. "Awww, look! He's crying!" Maris yelled as Jake burst out laughing.

"The sunset doesn't even come anymore… And it's your guys' fault for causing the Great Catastrophe! It's just darkness day in and day out!" Alex growled as he grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket and fused with his Aggron. He adorned his Aggron's steel plating, horns, and tail.

"**I'm done living in darkness!"**

* * *

><p>Coltraine awoke to find himself in his bed. He slowly sat up and flinched as he reached his hand up to his head. He felt bandages wrapped all the way around; he moved his hand over to the right and felt something moist. He brought his hand down and sniffed it; it smelt of blood.<p>

"Hey, you're awake!" A small boy with black hair looked up from the floor he was sitting on. He was wearing a tank-top and basketball shorts, much like himself.

"H- Hey, Rex." Coltraine clenched again.

"Head still hurt?" Rex asked as he got up and got a bottle of pills.

"Yeah… Don't really remember what hap- Oh, right. Alex knocked me out." Coltraine looked over to see Alex's Kirlia sleeping in the corner with a small blanket on him. "Yep, that's Alex's Kirlia all right… Tch. He didn't have to fool me…"

"What happened?" Rex asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hey, did you ever save any cookies for me?" Coltraine smiled.

"Of course, right when Ms. O'Dea came in and told me you asked to save some, I stopped eating them. But it was really hard; she put extra chocolate chips in them." Rex giggled as he grabbed the plate of cookies from under Coltraine's bed and sat them on the bed. Rex stood there nervously.

"Hey, c'mon, take a seat!" Coltraine said as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Rex shied away from the bed a little bit. "Hey, I might've gotten hurt, but I don't bite like a Poochyena." Coltraine laughed. He lifted up part of the covers and Rex smiled and crawled in. Coltraine sat the cookies down on his lap and the two began to eat them.

Rex looked over and smiled at Coltraine. Coltraine looked over and ruffled Rex's hair.

"Hey, cut it out!" Rex said playfully as he hit Coltraine in the stomach.

"Come on, haven't I taught you to hit harder than that?" Coltraine said. He smirked and rolled over, knocking the cookies onto the floor as the two began to wrestle.

Rex got on top of Coltraine and pinned him down. He got in Coltraine's face and taunted him. "Now what're ya gonna do Mr. Big, Bad and Tough?" He said with a smirk.

Suddenly, Rex felt something long and hard brush past his leg followed by something sticky and wet.

"What was that?" Rex asked.

Coltraine immediately began blushing and with quickness, he threw Rex off him and got on top of him. He cleverly arched his body up in a semi-flattened 'U' and got in Rex's face. "Give up yet?"

"No way!" Rex yelled.

"Say uncle."

"Pfft."

Coltraine began to press down harder on Rex.

"Say itttttt."

"No!"

Coltraine took Rex's elbow and bent it inward.

"Say itttttt!"

"Alright, UNCLE!" Rex yelled as Coltraine rolled off of him.

"Hey, maybe we should keep it down… There are probably people trying to sleep." Coltraine whispered.

"Hm, maybe you're right." Rex agreed. "Aw man, look what we did!" Rex said as he looked down and all of the cookies and crumbs that were on the floor.

Out of the blue, a small Pokémon wandered into the room. The Pokémon was small and green with black markings around its eyes. It had a little horn on the top of its head and red, diamond-like marking on its tummy.

"Hey, what's that?" Rex asked.

The little Pokémon began to eat the cookie crumbs that were on the floor.

"That's a Larvitar…" Coltraine said as the two watched the Pokémon.

Rex hopped off the bed and slowly walked over to the little Pokémon. The Pokémon growled and backed away timidly.

"Hey little guy, it's alright… I won't hurt you." Rex said softly. He kneeled down and held out his hand.

Coltraine looked at the two on the floor.

"My name is Rex, what's yours, little guy?" Rex smiled.

The little Pokémon held out its stubby arm and shook Rex's hand. Rex moved in and picked up the little Pokémon and held it.

"I wonder who let him in here…" Coltraine said as he sat up.

"He doesn't look like he has a home… Well, not anymore, at least.' Rex said with a sigh. "Can I keep him? Pleeeaaaassseeeeee?" Rex begged.

"I dunno, Rex… You're still pretty young to have a Pokémon…"

"I promise I'll take care of him! Please?" Rex hopped up on the bed and hovered over Coltraine.

Coltraine looked up at Rex's big, blue eyes that were welling up with tears. He then looked down at Larvitar's big, red eyes and his quivering lip. With a sigh, Coltraine said,

"All right, I _GUESS _you can keep him."


End file.
